


Just this once

by Kei_Saiyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Will Do Anything for Sam Winchester, Egoist Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Solitude, Kissing, M/M, Maybe explicit later, OOC Dean Winchester, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Series Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love, Very little confort, ooc sam winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Saiyu/pseuds/Kei_Saiyu
Summary: Dean sa che Sam è innamorato di lui, ma non lo ricambia, tuttavia quando scopre che Sam vuole andarsene Dean va contro la sua stessa morale ed i suoi sentimenti pur di tenerlo con sè.Aka: la storia di due bastardi egoisti.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC Mindy, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Just this once

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa doverosa: questa storia ha avuto ben DUE beta e, dopo attenta riflessione, ho deciso di terminarla prima. Ci sono altri due capitoli già belli e conclusi (più angst e decisamente nc-17) ma non mi piacciono granchè e sono per lo più ridondanti e probabilmente moooolto OOC, per ora evito di postarli.  
> Comunque: ringrazio di cuore quelle povere donne che mi hanno aiutata sorbendosi ben ventidue pagine di patemi d’animo.  
> Grazie alla mia Luv che subito mi ha chiesto se l’avessi pensata in inglese, visto che sembrava più una traduzione che una fanfiction in quella che dovrebbe essere la mia lingua madre. Dannati costrutti inglesi che mi sono entrati nell’animo!  
> Un grazie speciale va a [Neneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko), che per prima si è sorbita scene ed e(o)rrori a pioggia! Non ho seguito del tutto i tuoi consigli ed ho cambiato qualche scena, quindi sbagli e distrazioni sono interamente colpa mia. Sorry <3  
> Enjoy <3

Premessa doverosa: questa storia ha avuto ben DUE beta e, dopo attenta riflessione, ho deciso di terminarla prima. Ci sono altri due capitoli già belli e conclusi (più angst e decisamente nc-17) ma non mi piacciono granchè e sono per lo più ridondanti e probabilmente moooolto OOC.

Comunque: ringrazio di cuore quelle povere donne che mi hanno aiutata sorbendosi ben ventidue pagine di patemi d’animo.

Grazie alla mia Luv che subito mi ha chiesto se l’avessi pensata in inglese, visto che sembrava più una traduzione che una fanfiction in quella che dovrebbe essere la mia lingua madre. Dannati costrutti inglesi che mi sono entrati nell’animo!

Un grazie speciale va a Shi Neneko, che per prima si è sorbita scene ed e(o)rrori a pioggia! Non ho seguito del tutto i tuoi consigli ed ho cambiato qualche scena, quindi sbagli e distrazioni sono interamente colpa mia.  Sorry <3

Enjoy <3 

__

_ Just this once _

_ “Here comes the rain again _ _  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new emotion” _

- _ Hypnogaja _ _ \- ‘Here comes the rain again’ _ _ _

Il cielo plumbeo, carico di nubi che promettevano pioggia, faceva da cornice ai sentimenti contrastanti che stava provando in quel momento Sam Winchester. Adorava andare a scuola, ma detestava cambiare costantemente insegnanti e sapere che con nessuna persona avrebbe potuto instaurare un qualche tipo di amicizia vera e duratura.

Non che fosse poi così facile per lui parlare con gli altri, visto che il suo avere per lo più lo sguardo basso l’andatura un po’ goffa e lenta e l’essere nuovamente il volto sconosciuto in una cittadina che li avrebbe visti per altre due/tre settimane e basta, facevano di lui il bersaglio prediletto per ogni tipo di angheria.

Già altre volte si era ritrovato oggetto di scherno e bullismo, almeno fino a che non era diventato abbastanza alto e imponente fisicamente da far almeno cessare gli spintoni, eppure alle volte sentiva anche la mancanza delle risse che i soliti bulletti ingaggiavano con lui e non perché fosse un tipo violento, anzi, ma perché almeno Dean non appena lo vedeva iniziava tutto agitato a maneggiare con cerotti e bende, a riempirlo di attenzioni e a minacciare di uccidere chiunque lo avesse anche solo sfiorato per errore.

Sorrideva amaramente Sam mentre in lontananza vedeva il motel in cui erano alloggiati, la presa sull’ombrello che aveva in mano sempre più stretta. Negli ultimi mesi Dean si era fatto più distante, sempre più impegnato ad allenarsi o a caccia di qualche ragazza che lo riscaldasse nelle notti in cui aveva bisogno di sfogarsi.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo Sam pensò che fosse il giorno del suo compleanno e Dean non era venuto a prenderlo a scuola come sempre più spesso accadeva.

Era il suo compleanno e l’unica cosa che voleva davvero era anche l’unica che sapeva bene non avrebbe mai ottenuto.

Quanto doveva essere malata una persona che desiderava il proprio fratello in modo assolutamente non platonico? 

Arrivato ormai quasi davanti la porta scura della stanza, Sam con un sospiro tirò fuori le chiavi dalla tasca e senza pensare ancora a quello che avrebbe voluto fare con Dean per festeggiare i suoi diciotto anni, si impose un sorriso ed aprì l’ingresso al suo incubo ricorrente.

I gemiti che prima non aveva avvertito ora li sentiva forti e chiari, così come sentiva il cigolio delle molle del divano muoversi a ritmo costante e gli unici pensieri che riusciva a formulare erano che quel corpo maschile nudo e sudato davanti a lui lo conosceva a memoria e che la ragazza che stava artigliando quella schiena colma di cicatrici con delle unghie smaltate di blu era Mindy, una sua compagna di classe.

Sam osservò come bloccato la scena che gli si presentava davanti gli occhi: le gambe un po’ corte di lei avvinghiate disperatamente ai fianchi di Dean, i suoi gemiti che uscivano senza sosta da labbra sbavate di rossetto rosso, gli occhi nocciola spalancati e ancora offuscati dal piacere che sembravano essersi accorti della sua presenza.

Come a rallentatore Sam vide suo fratello voltarsi e per un istante attorno a lui ci fu solo il silenzio. 

«Sammy, cosa ci fai qui?»

La voce bassa e roca di Dean lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà e trasalì, lasciando la presa sull’ombrello che cadde a terra con un tonfo, accompagnato subito dopo da quello dello zaino.

«È il mio compleanno.»

Fu tutto quello che Sam riuscì a pensare e lo disse, così come se stesse parlando del tempo, senza inflessioni particolari nella voce ed era abbastanza sicuro di non aver fatto trasparire nulla sul suo volto.

Dentro si sentiva morire.

Senza aggiungere altro Sam si voltò, dimentico della cartella con dentro tutti i suoi averi e dell’ombrello e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, una volta fatto prese un profondo respiro e senza pensare ad una direzione iniziò a correre.

_ «Sta piovendo.» _ _ _

Pensò dentro di sé mentre sentiva qualcosa di caldo e bagnato scivolargli rapidamente lungo le guance. 

In lontananza il primo di molti tuoni risuonò come una promessa: se mischiata alle lacrime, anche la pioggia può diventare salata.

_ “I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like the lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you?” _

Dean si alzò dal corpo di Mindy bruscamente, ignorando il suo lieve gemito di dolore come se lei neanche esistesse. Stanco si passò una mano sul volto e si massaggiò gli occhi.

Cosa ci faceva lì Sam a quell’ora? Non aveva qualche circolo per nerd a cui andare? Ma no, ovviamente proprio quel giorno per qualche combinazione astrale assurda doveva tornare a casa e vedere con i suoi occhi suo fratello farsi una compagna.

Che bel regalo di compleanno!

«Dean?»

Lo chiamò a bassa voce Mindy, ma lui quasi nemmeno la sentì, preso com’era a pensare a cosa fare. La cosa più impellente intanto era alzarsi e, una volta trovati i jeans consunti e buttato nel cestino il preservativo ancora vuoto, se li mise. Doveva andare a cercare Sam? Lo doveva lasciare in pace e aspettare che tornasse?

Rendendosi conto di essere osservato le rivolse un sorriso incerto, era comunque insito in lui avere un minimo di garbo nei confronti di chi gli donava un po’ di compagnia, poi si affacciò alla finestra: pioveva forte, il rombo dei tuoni si faceva sempre più intensoed i lampi più vicini. Non avrebbe smesso tanto in fretta ed in quel momento Dean si accorse della borsa e dell’ombrello abbandonati all’ingresso.

Come una furia si accasciò al suolo e aprì lo zaino di Sam, lì dentro c’era tutto: telefono, portafoglio e il maledetto coltello che gli aveva regalato qualche anno prima…e ora Sam era chissà dove senza protezioni e senza modi per contattarlo. Dalla rabbia tirò un pugno alla porta e si alzò deciso ad andare a cercarlo, al diavolo se Sam aveva bisogno di stare da solo o se in quel momento lo odiava, avrebbe pensato dopo a leccarsi le ferite, ora Dean doveva necessariamente trovarlo e portarlo a casa sano e salvo!

Senza pensarci due volte si mise la maglietta e le scarpe e spalancò la porta pronto a correre chissà dove pur di ritrovare il fratellino, ma in quel momento nuovamente la voce della ragazza lo raggiunse un po’ spaventata e lui non potè fare a meno di pensare che era solo colpa sua.

«Dean?» provò ancora lei cercando di coprirsi con un cuscino «Puoi almeno riportarmi a casa?»

Dean la fissò con astio. Se lei non ci fosse stata Sam a quest’ora sarebbe stato tranquillo al suo fianco, un po’ triste magari, ma pur sempre sotto il suo sguardo attento, invece lei lo aveva distratto… non aveva sentito il tintinnio delle chiavi, non aveva sentito la serratura che scattava, non aveva nemmeno sentito i passi incerti di Sam mentre lo trovava a farsi la prima tipa che gli aveva promesso un po’ di calore. 

Si morse il labbro dandosi dell’idiota. Non era colpa della ragazza, ma solo sua e lo sapeva enonostante tutto non riusciva comunque a non pensare allo sguardo colmo di dolore che Sam gli aveva rivolto. Poteva fingere e indossare quante maschere voleva, ma per Dean, Sammy sapera e sarebbe sempre stato un libro aperto. Un libro che lui volutamente aveva cercato più e più volte di cambiare, ma mai in maniera così cruda e diretta.

«Spiacente Bellezza, ma se la moglie scappa devo andare a riprenderla!»

Provò a scherzarci su, ma Mindy si alzò adirata dal divano e maggiormente conscia della propria nuditàsi mise subito a cercare i vestiti sparsi alla rinfusa nella piccola sala da pranzo.

«Sei un bastardo! Quello stramboide è grande e grosso, cosa vuoi che gli succeda?! E come pensi che io invece possa arrivare a casa con questo tempo?!»

Gli urlò contro e a quelle parole Dean perse la pazienza, assieme a quella piccola parte di moralità che ancora lo spingeva ad essere almeno gentile nei suoi confronti. Con rabbia mal celata rovistò nelle proprie tasche fino a che non trovò qualche banconota e gliele lanciò contro. Aveva offeso Sam e nessuno poteva permettersi di farlo e passarla liscia, ma Mindy era comunque soltanto una ragazzina arrabbiata e non poteva assolutamente lasciarla nel motel da sola. Chi lo avrebbe sentito il padre se poi lei avesse rovistato tra le loro cose?

«Ecco, prenditi un taxi, un autobus, non me ne frega un cazzo di come, ma vattene immediatamente da qui, devo trovare Sammy!»

Mindy osservò esterrefatta le banconote ai suoi piedi. Nemmeno se fosse stata una prostituta sarebbe stata trattata a quel modo e tutto per il fratellino? Finito di mettersi almeno mutande e reggiseno si passò una mano tra i capelli arruffati. Si sentiva usata ed umiliata, trattata peggio di una bambola e non era che non capisse la preoccupazione, lei a casa aveva una sorellina a cui voleva un bene dell’anima, ma non credeva fosse normale quell’ansia che avvertiva, né lo sguardo vuoto e spento di Sam quando li aveva visti. Mindy era tante cose ma non stupida e quello sguardo lo aveva visto sul volto delle sue amiche molte volte, era lo stesso sguardo che si rivolgeva a qualcuno che ti ha appena spezzato il cuore e, chissà perché, non credeva che Sam fosse innamorato di lei.

Non che fossero fatti suoi, ma data anche la scarsa somiglianza fisica, Sam forse era stato adottato o erano cugini cresciuti assieme, non credeva fossero davvero fratelli o il ragazzo mai si sarebbe innamorato di lui.

«Ti preoccupi tanto per lui,» imbeccò infilandosi la gonna alla bene e meglio «ma sai che a scuola non fa che parlare di come non vede l’ora di andarsene all’università e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle? Non manca molto, meno di due mesi e avrà il suo bel diploma e ciao ciao fratellino!»

A quelle parole Dean si girò a guardarla come se fosse pazza. Mentre si sistemava la camicetta sgualcita Mindy gli sorrise dolce.

«Oh sì, non te l’ha detto? Ieri stava parlando con i professori per come fare a mandare domanda per la borsa di studio a Stanford. Una borsa di studio completa oltretutto, ci deve tenere davvero tanto ad allontanarsi da te!»

Dean la guardò a bocca aperta per un istante, poi come una furia si gettò sullo zaino e lo rovesciò sul pavimento e lì, tra quaderni e fogli di carta stropicciati, trovò le raccomandazioni scritte da tutti i professori con cui aveva avuto più a che fare.

Mindy gli passò accanto pronta ad uscire, si fermò giusto per posargli una mano sulla testa a mo’ di carezza.

«Chissà, magari se te lo scopi ci ripensa e ti rimane vicino. Dio solo sa se non sembrasse un cucciolo preso a bastonate! Addio Dean, sei stato un vero stronzo, ma comunque sai scopare bene!»

Detto questo la ragazza prese un bel respiro, l’ombrello che Sam aveva lasciato lì e se ne andò presso la stazione dell’autobus più vicina.

Dean invece non faceva altro che fissare quei pezzi di carta con fare accusatorio, Sammy voleva andarsene al college, Sammy lo voleva lasciare solo in quel mondo di dolore e oscurità, Sammy stava aspettando di finire la scuola per andarsene per sempre dalla sua vita.

_ «Oh sì, non te l’ha detto? A Stanford. Una borsa di studio completa oltretutto, ci deve tenere davvero tanto ad allontanarsi da te» _

Le parole di Mindy gli rimbombavano nella mente in un susseguirsi di scenari in cui lui era solo e senza il suo fratellino.

«Non è vero…»

Sussurrò nel vuoto della stanza, ma quelle carte non mentivano, così come non mentiva la domanda di ammissione tutta stropicciata per Stanford.

_ «Chissà, magari se te lo scopi ci ripensa e ti rimane vicino.» _

Chiuse i pugni e si morse le labbra a sangue. Era davvero in grado di compiere un gesto simile pur di avere al suo fianco suo fratello? Davvero sarebbe riuscito a fingere così bene da convincere Sam della sincerità dei suoi sentimenti? Al solo pensiero Dean sentì un forte conato di vomito.

Era da malati, perversi e con parecchie rotelle fuori posto; Dean lo sapeva che Sam provava qualcosa per lui, lo sapeva da anni, ma aveva volutamente deciso di non dargli peso, eppure negli ultimi mesi gli sguardi di Sam si erano fatti sempre più insistenti e mal celavano il desiderio che provava e per compensare Dean aveva iniziato ad andare a prenderlo da scuola meno spesso, a mostrargli e dirgli in modo più esplicito di tutte le sue conquiste, a parlare solo di donne e a farsi sentire mentre faceva sesso in una stanza adiacente, sottolineando quanto fosse bello affondare il proprio corpo in quello di una donzella o affondare il viso in un bel paio di seni tondi e sodi.

Aveva fatto di tutto per non affrontare a tavolino la questione e per fortuna Sammy non aveva mai provato o accennato a niente, ma questa volta… Questa volta non sapeva se suo fratello sarebbe riuscito a non sputargli in faccia tutto il dolore e l’amore che sapeva provava per lui.

Per la seconda volta nella sua vita, Dean si sentì impotente ed in balia di un destino che con lui voleva proprio giocare sporco.

Portandosi le mani alle tempie cercò di pensare a qualcosa, qualunque cosa che impedisse quella frattura nel loro rapporto che avvertiva da mesi, ma le uniche soluzioni erano anche le più dolorose della sua vita.

Lasciarlo andare o perdere anche quel briciolo di morale che gli era rimasto.

Per Sammy sarebbe morto infinite volte, avrebbe perso uno o due arti pur di saperlo al suo fianco, avrebbe venduto anche l’anima al Diavolo con piacere, ma sarebbe riuscito a dargli anche il suo corpo?

_ «Chissà, magari se te lo scopi ci ripensa e ti rimane vicino.» _

Mordendosi le labbra fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, Dean prese la sua decisione: riportarlo a casa. 

Giacca alla mano e cuore pesante nell’altra, Dean infine uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e prese a correre nel punto in cui pensava Sam si era diretto.

Lo avrebbe trovato e solo allora avrebbe deciso che cosa fare.

“I feel a little scared   
A storm is coming  
The thunder's breaking  
Upon us”

Close to the Sun – Porcelain Pill

Il cuore gli martellava in petto all’impazzata, come a voler rompere quella gabbia che lo costringeva a stare chiuso in un corpo che non voleva più, ma per quanto battesse, per quanto i polmoni faticassero a riempirsi e a svuotarsi in un ritmo frenetico, lui non poteva scappare più.

Le gambe faticavano a muoversi, i movimenti erano sempre più scoordinati e sembrava avesse delle scarpe di cemento da tanto faticava a sollevare i piedi dal suolo, ma nonostante tutto non voleva ancora cedere, non era ancora pronto a fermarsi. Fermarsi implicava pensare e lui non voleva pensare, voleva solo quella scarica di adrenalina che si ottiene quando superi i tuoi limiti, quella sensazione di pura euforia che per qualche istante gli avrebbe annebbiato il cervello, ma il suo corpo non era dello stesso avviso ed il piede destro non si sollevò abbastanza, facendolo cadere dolorosamente a terra in una pozza di acqua sporca.

Bagnato fin nelle mutande, distrutto da quella corsa senza fine e col cuore in frantumi ai suoi piedi, Sam rise.

Tentò di rialzarsi un paio di volte, ma ogni volta cadeva rovinosamente. I muscoli delle gambe gli facevano male e i suoni attorno a lui erano ovattati, ma distintamente riuscì a sentire il rombo di quella macchina che per lui era stata quasi più una casa che un semplice mezzo di trasporto. Il suono era inconfondibile, lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille e poteva sentirlo a quasi un miglio di distanza tanto casino faceva.

_ «Non voglio che mi veda così. Non permetterò che mi veda in questo modo patetico e stupido, quindi alzati...DANNAZIONE ALZATI CORPO! STUPIDE GAMBE MUOVETEVI!» _

Puntellando le mani al terreno scivoloso, incurante di qualunque dolore e con solo la consapevolezza di non essere pronto a nessuna conversazione, Sam si alzò e si guardò velocemente attorno.

Non gli interessava di star tremando di freddo. Non gli interessava che il ginocchio sinistro stesse sanguinando. Non gli interessava nemmeno l’opprimente sensazione che avvertiva nel petto, come di non riuscire ad immagazzinare abbastanza ossigeno, in quel momento la sua missione era una e una sola: trovare un posto in cui nascondersi.

Il rombo del motore di Baby era sempre più vicino e nei paraggi, a piedi, c’era solo lui e qualche altra anima sfortunata che almeno aveva un ombrello. Dean ci avrebbe messo un secondo a trovarlo.

Con un respiro profondo e con uno sforzo non indifferente, Sam si nascose nel primo vicolo che vide, almeno per tenersi al riparo dalla strada che lo rendeva un bersaglio facile. Guardandosi attorno si accorse di un parchetto non molto distante, era giusto a un paio di minuti di corsa, ma avrebbe dovuto attraversare la strada alla fine del vicolo. 

Sam si morse le labbra. Era rischioso, se avesse aspettato che Dean lo superasse su quel lato per poi andare nell’isolato opposto e attraversare, c’era l’alta probabilità che se lo sarebbe ritrovato davanti se avesse deciso di fare il giro; d’altro canto, rischiava che rimanendo fermo lo vedesse comunque, il vicolo non era particolarmente colmo di nascondigli e non era abbastanza buio da poterlo usare a suo vantaggio. Alzando gli occhi al cielo Sam pensò di non avere nemmeno idea di che ora fosse. Per quanto tempo aveva corso? Da quanto Dean lo stava cercando? 

Ah, ma poi Dean lo stava davvero cercando o stava andando in qualche bar a divertirsi?

A quel pensiero Sam scosse la testa con forza e si diresse verso la fine del vicolo. Per quanto stesse male, per quanto potesse cercare di odiare il fratello per il dolore che stava provando, sapeva perfettamente che lui per Dean veniva prima di tutto, anche e soprattutto di se stesso.

Sam riuscì ad attraversare quasi nel preciso momento in cui Baby passò davanti al vicolo in cui era nascosto prima, raggiungendo il parchetto. Lì si sarebbe potuto riposare un po’, aiutato dai cespugli che lo avrebbero nascosto da occhi indiscreti.

Senza più forze Sam si accasciò al suolo con il volto rivolto verso l’alto a guardare il cielo sempre più nero, ignorando la pioggia che ancora batteva forte sul suo corpo esausto, ignorando quel lieve senso di colpa che provava per essere fuggito in una maniera tanto _drammatica_ e ignaro di due paia di occhi castani che, illuminati dallo schermo del cellulare, per un istante lo avevano fissato con qualcosa di simile al rammarico.

_ «Solo qualche minuto per riprendere fiato, poi torno indietro e mi invento qualcosa, come l’essere invaghito di Mindy ed esserci rimasto male, tutto qui. Dimenticare questa ridicola faccenda e continuare a fare finta di niente. Un anno passa veloce alla fine, poi potrò dire addio a questa vita che non è mai stata mia. Sì, farò così.» _

Con un sorriso sulle labbra e le lacrime a rigargli il volto assieme alla pioggia, Sam Winchester si addormentò tra i cespugli.

_ “I feel it in the air _ __  
There's something coming  
The consequences  
Are building”

Nel torpore di un sonno senza sogni, un odore familiare gli invase lentamente la mente. Era un odore che sapeva di casa, di sicurezza e di amore eterno, ma anche di dolore, sangue e morte e più inspirava, più quell’odore si accentuava ed andava a mischiarsi con altri profumi che conosceva: di pelle, polvere da sparo e qualcosa di unico nel suo genere che non aveva nome.

Confortato cercò di avvicinarsi a quella fonte e, lentamente, sentì anche il calore di due mani che gli toccavano dolcemente il viso, gli scostavano i capelli dalla fronte e una si soffermò lì, mentre l’altra gli carezzava la guancia, come ad accertarsi che tutto fosse al suo posto, che lui fosse ancora lì e così come erano venute le mani se ne andarono.

Piano Sam mugugnò e le mani tornarono, questa volta una sulla schiena ed una sotto le sue ginocchia e all’olfatto e al tatto si unì anche l’udito: una voce bassa e roca lo stava chiamando, lo sapeva, sentiva i suoni eppure non li comprendeva; l’urgenza di quella voce lo spinse a lamentarsi ancora, ma non ad aprire gli occhi, la vista non doveva ancora tornare o avrebbe potuto scoprire che tutto il resto era solo un’illusione.

In un istante tutto il suo corpo fu avvolto dal calore, due braccia forti lo avevano tirato su e lo stringevano quasi a fargli male, quasi come se non volessero lasciarlo più andare e nonostante la fatica, nonostante quel calore non riuscisse a dissipare il freddo che sentiva, lentamente cercò ancora di dire qualcosa, di far capire all’altra persona che era cosciente e che stava bene.

Le braccia lo strinsero con ancora più forza e per un istante, uno solo, quella stretta gli parve quasi una punizione mentre due labbra fredde sfioravano dolcemente la sua fronte.

«Cristo, sei gelato! Rimani sveglio Sammy, non addormentarti! Non costringermi a schiaffeggiarti, che sai che lo farei, ma tu non farlo, intesi? Coraggio Sammy, apri gli occhi, siamo quasi alla macchina!»

I movimenti che stava facendo il corpo di chi lo sostenevagli facevano male, ogni sua cellula gli gridava che era stato uno stupido e meritava l’assideramento per la sua bella idea di addormentarsi all’aperto durante un diluvio, ma il cuore… il cuore stranamente gioiva per le attenzioni che quel corpo troppo piccolo per l’enorme peso che doveva portare stava ricevendo.

«Avanti Sammy, apri gli occhi!»

Quella voce ancora lo chiamava con urgenza ed il suo istinto gli imponeva di rispondere, di obbedire all’ordine, ma se davvero stava sognando tutto? Se una volta aperti gli occhi tutto fosse svanito in una nuvola di fumo?

«Sammy… ti prego,»

E Sam non poté far altro che cedere a quella supplica e lentamente aprì gli occhi stanchi, trovandosi davanti un amuleto che conosceva bene, simbolo di un amore che all’epoca ancora non comprendeva.

Dean lo aveva trovato, lo stava portando a casa e, dopo tanto, lo stava toccando come ormai non faceva più da troppo tempo.

Sam sorrise tristemente riacquistando in un lampo tutti i ricordi che erano rimasti annebbiati nel suo stato confusionale.

Non serviva una rissa per attivare Dean in modalità protettiva, bastava rischiare una polmonite o, a giudicare dal torpore che avvertiva in tutto il corpo misto alla difficoltà respiratoria e al mal di testa, almeno una quasi polmonite.

«Bravo Sammy, ora ti metto in macchina e ti porto subito a casa, ok?»

Sam annuì con poca convinzione. Non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, era stato davvero uno stupido. Si strinse più che poté le braccia attorno al corpo una volta seduto sul sedile di Baby, avvertendo già la mancanza del calore che il corpo di Dean gli aveva regalato.

Ignaro di tutto, Sam non vide Dean stringere forte i pugni, né lo vide mordersi ancora il labbro inferiore mentre una battaglia interiore lo stava dilaniando. Sam non vide Dean togliersi la giacca di pelle bagnata, né lo vide prendere la sua sofferente decisione.

Sam non vide nulla, sentì solo d’improvviso il caldo della giacca gettata addosso e due mani che tremavano leggermente mentre gli afferravano con fermezza le guance e lo portavano ad alzare il volto verso quello del fratello.

Sam non vide il dolore e la risolutezza sigillati dietro due occhi che rapidamente si chiudevano al mondo, ma sentì distintamente le labbra un po’ secche e screpolate di Dean che violentemente si appropriavano delle sue, violandole con una ferocia che lo impaurì e lo eccitò allo stesso tempo e nel sentire finalmente quella lingua tanto agognata penetrargli le labbra socchiuse, Sam non poté far altro che gemere. 

Non importava che quei denti perfetti gli mordessero le labbra così forte da creare piccole lacerazioni.

Non importava che quel bacio sapesse di disperazione.

Non importava che quella lingua sembrasse lambire la sua con rabbia.

Non importava che, nonostante la pioggia non potesse raggiungerlo, lui sentisse chiaramente piccole gocce calde cadergli sulle guance.

Non importava che al sapore del sangue si unisse quello del sale.

Importava che Sam sapesse cosa Dean stesse sacrificando per lui e che per una volta, una sola misera volta, Sam scelse di essere egoista.

Ci avrebbe pensato poi alle conseguenze, si disse cingendo con quanta più forza poteva il collo di Dean; domani avrebbe rimesso insieme i pezzi delle loro anime in frantumi per il suo mero egoismo.


End file.
